tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic Mutt Ch.1
Chapter 1: The Challenge/ Rise up Dudley! It was a hot early summer day in Petropolis, many citizens take refuge in air conditioned superstores. But lets go take a peek at T.U.F.F. Dudley was sitting in his cubical playing computer games. Dudley: "Gotcha this time PorkChop177!" Dudley's heart was beating he was finally about to beat PorkChop177! After years of trying Dudley was tasting certin victory! But ..... Dudley: AHHHGGRRRRRR! LOST AGAIN! I CAN'T WIN ANYTHING! PorkChop177 managed to beat Dudley by the smallest margin. Dudley was furious! He get so angry he punched the computer! Then stared at the destroyed computer. Dudley sighed. Eveyone around Dudley were shaking in fear. Dudley got up and walked slowly with his head looking down. Dudley thought: Why can't I win? WHY?! In Dudley's mind he imagined that a rather obese pig known as PorkChop177 sitting on a leather chair with his feet Dudley who was bent down and was laughing at his failure. Dudley then punched the wall. But that backfired, his knucles turned purple! (yes I did that before) Dudley: Ahhhhh! That HURT! (rubbing his knuckles) Dudley tired to ignore the pain, and he walked into the Snack Room. Dudley was in the mood for jerky. But his hand was so messed up he couldn't punch in the code. Dudley's temper rose agian... He punched the vending machine! As a result his other hand turned purple! Dudley:AHGGGGGGGHHRRRR! (squeezing his newy injured hand) then whispered in rage "Why dose evreything beat me?" (tightning his fist) Dudley was very angry. He was so caught in his own mind he didn't hear footsteeps walking towards him. It was Keswick and he didn't look happy Keswick: Agent Puppy give me one good reason why you destroryed THE COMPUTER! Dudley:Uhhhhh...... Keswick:Thats what I thought! Keswick hastily gave Dudley a slip of paper saying has to pay for "Destruction Of T.U.F.F. Property" Keswick walked away without looking back. Dudley: Can today get worse?! (Dudley tore the slip of paper, he was still angry) Kitty was walking in the Snack Room, she didn't notice Dudley at first. She was there to get the pen on the table. As Kitty was walking out, but she triped over Dudley who was curled up on the ground. Kitty was a little mad at first, but she noticed Dudley wasn't acting like Dudley. Somthing was up. Kitty: Dudley? (She gently set her hands on the emotionally devestated Dudley) Dudley:Hmmmmph! (Dudley budged away Kitty's hands) Kitty: C'mon Dudley whats wrong? (She tried to pull Dudley's arm away from his face, but he's too strong. Kitty heard whimpering poor Dudley was crying.) Dudley just mummered something out. Kittly: Oh, Dudley I got jerky! (Kitty pulled out a bag of jerky from the broken vending machine) Dudley: WHA!? WERE?! (He grabed the bag and ate the whole thing! Even the bag!) Kitty: So now are you going to tell me what happened? Dudley: (His face chaged in an instant! Now he was focused!) That stupid pig always beats me! No matter how much I try I awalys lose! Kitty: Who's the pig? Dudley: This creep named PorkChop177! Kitty: (She was about to hug Dudley to make him fell better, she noticed Dudley's knuckles) Dudley why are your knuckels purple?! Dudley: I sort of punched the wall and the vending machine and the computer. Kitty: Dudley don't hurt your self like that! Dudely: I know Kitty but I was angry! I was so close to beat him at this game! Kitty: Oh, who cares about that dumb game! Dudley look at you! Your strong, you have a cool job, and your way better looking than any pig I know! (Kitty smiled nervousely, Dudley can be unpredictable when it comes to these things) Dudley: You know Kitty your right! ... But I am STILL A LOSER! (Dudley was still a little sad). Kitty: You'll win someday! (now Kitty gave her hug) Dudley was still a little upset, Kitty got up to go do what she was doing again. But Kitty's words rang in Dudley's head. He dried his tears and looked up. Dudley smiled : I will win someday! Please leave a comment! Next Chapter Category:Fan fiction